


the earth quakes, and you think you're fine

by charjace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on True Events, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: this is a little piece i did based on my experience of the 2011 CHCH earthquake and the rest of it





	the earth quakes, and you think you're fine

Watching as the fear settles upon everyone’s face as they feel that movement. You know the movement of the ground slowly moving beneath you. Seeing as everyone runs out of the building, hearing the sounds of your classmates screaming and crying as everyone makes their way to the designated area. Heart racing so fast in your chest as you walk against the rocking ground, trying to keep the balance and hoping that it’ll stop soon but it still goes and you see the rushes of everyone filling out of the buildings of the school, everyone following each other and clinging onto their friends for dear life as each step takes them to the back field – the safe area.

You line up in your with your class, waiting for your teacher to come along and check you off as people around you are comforting each other. Some people are crying, everyone is frantically trying to get through to their loved ones. But it’s getting harder to so as each second passes because the phone lines are being jammed. They’re flooded with the thousands of text and call demands, only a select few seem to get through. You wait for your parents to come and get you and take you home; a home you hope isn’t damaged by the rumblings of the ground.

Getting home was okay; you’re out of power but so is everyone else in the city but slowly it comes on when you watch the news. You see the devastation that the earth has brought upon your city; you see the heartache of people who have lost someone in the devastating crumbles of buildings. Your city is broken and everyone else is too.

You suck it up and think nothing of it; you push past it and do what you need to survive. Boiling the water before you use it, you’ve got to be careful now because that once clean water may be tainted. You don’t go to school for a few weeks because it’s being used to help those that were hit hard by the quake’s wrath. You end up sharing your school with another because their school was shattered and unusable, your school days now start earlier and end at noon and each lesson has been shortened just so that both schools are able to learn.

A few years go by, and you’re fine. It was a natural disaster that rocked your world to the core; you walk through the city taking photos of the broken architecture. It’s for school work; it’s for your own knowledge, it’s for letting yourself see what damage has been done to the centre of your city. It’s heartbreaking looking at it all, and you hate the feeling of ache in your chest as you travel around the city as you grow older and see how slow it is. How slow it is that your city is rebuilding itself, but in between the carnage you see bursts of colours upon walls in the city centre. People taking their art, their hopes and their wishes and painting the city with it so brighten up the dull, broken bits.

It’s not until you see a scene on your tv screen that you think that maybe, just maybe the earthquakes fucked with you because the shaking on the screen is making your heart rate pick up and you have to look away. It’s not until you’re asleep and another quake wakes you up that you realise that you might just have been more effected by the rumblings then you thought because your heart is racing against your chest in the darkness of your room, and you can’t go back to sleep so you seek help of just talking to someone until the thumping has gone down enough for you to slink back into that once peaceful slumber you were in.

Then once again, you’re watching as the news shows you broken parts of your home, of your country because that’s how big that one went. It’s heart breaking and you can barely stomach watching it so you put on your headphones to block it out, and that’s when you realise that maybe, you were affected by them more then you wanted yourself to believe, more then you wanted yourself to be. That maybe some things are different for others, and you are just one of those other cases so you just deal with it. You know how they got to you, because they got to everyone and you know they did it’s just everyone reacted differently and not everyone is going to have the same reaction as you did, or do and that is okay.


End file.
